


W moich ramionach

by Lampira7



Series: Pantera T’Challa [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Panther T'Challa, Protectiveness
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: W ruinach tego, co pozostało z laboratorium Shuriego, Everett i T'Challa odnajdują się nawzajem.





	W moich ramionach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into My Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777554) by [hemsglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsglee/pseuds/hemsglee). 



— Gdzie jest agent Ross?

— Ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam, był wciąż w laboratorium, ale…

T’Challa nie potrzebował więcej informacji. Nie chciał słyszeć nic więcej, kiedy ruszył biegiem w stronę laboratorium Shuri. Ból sercu pchnął go do pośpieszenia się. Nie wiedział, że może tak szybko biec. Po prostu chciał znaleźć Everetta K. Rossa, a teraz, gdy wiedział, gdzie jest, nie zatrzyma się, dopóki tam nie dotrze.

Kiedy Shuri powiedziała mu, że agent (obcy, nieustannie przypominał sobie T’Challa) z własnej woli ryzykował życie, by chronić Wakandę przed ujawnieniem, to fala miłości i uczucia przepłynęła przez króla i przyśpieszyła jego tętno. Tak długo, jak Everett przebywał w Wakandzie, a nawet wcześniej w Berlinie, T’Challa bezwstydnie zabiegał o względy mężczyzny i próbował zdobyć jego serce.

Teraz, to wszystko mogło być zmarnowane.

Gdy wpadł na pełnym biegu do tego, co zostało z laboratorium Shuri, rozejrzał się i próbował znaleźć swojego ukochanego. Wiedział, że jego ludzkie oczy i drżące dłonie nie wystarczyły, by to zrobić. Przekształcił się w swoją zwierzęcą formę i zaczął szukać wokół ruin.

Mając wyczulone zmysły i mocniejszy instynkt watahy, T’Challa szybko odnalazł Everetta, który usiłował stanąć, trzymając się za lewą rękę. Na jego twarzy i dłoniach znajdowały się przeróżne nacięcia, pochodzące prawdopodobne od odłamków szkła, ale T’Challa nie ujrzał większych obrażeń, które wymagały więcej niż bandażowania lub pewnej medycznej wiedzy Shuri.

Z drugiej strony, T’Challa nie wiedział, co ukrywał mężczyzna pod swoją prawą dłonią.

Zapominając na razie o możliwości trwałego uszkodzenia, T’Challa podbiegł do mężczyzny i popchnął swoją głowę o Everetta z dudniącym pomrukiem. Agent wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia, po czym szybko odprężył się z cichym śmiechem, a później odwzajemnił uczucie przywiązania, pocierając swoim policzkiem głowę T’Challi.

— Wasza wysokość… Wspaniałe jest widzieć, że żyjesz — powiedział i owinął swoje nieuszkodzone ramię wokół szyi króla, przyciągając go do siebie.

T’Challa ostrożnie obrócił głowę i polizał jedno z większych nacięć na policzku Everetta, próbując powstrzymać lekkie krwawienie. Rozbawiony Everett puścił panterę i odwrócił głowę.

— Naprawdę, panie, nic mi nie jest. Nie ma potrzeby używania dziwacznej, uzdrawiającej śliny pantery — powiedział, kiedy ponownie się uchylił przed językiem T’Challi.

Pantera zamruczała z irytacją, ale przyznała mu rację, wracając do mruczenia i konsekwentnego ocierania się.

Siedzieli tam, przez okres, który wydawał się wiecznością. T’Challa zostawił swój zapach na agencie, gdy w tym czasie Everett obserwował go z czułością widoczną w każdym zakamarku jego twarzy. Kiedy T’Challa wreszcie był zadowolony ze swojej pracy, dotknął swoim czołem czoła agenta i wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci.

Kiedy grube futro przy czole zmieniło się w ciepłą skórę, Everett zarumienił się i zmienił niezręcznie pozycję na miejscu, w którym siedział. T’Challa powoli uniósł dłoń, by spoczęła ona we włosach agenta. Przytrzymywał zarumienioną twarz mężczyzny i pogładził kciukiem jego skroń.

— Nigdy nie będę w stanie spłacić tego, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś dla Wakandy — wymamrotał.

Kiedy mówił, jego usta zbliżyły się na niebezpieczną odległość do Everetta. Ross spiął się i przygryzł wargę. Napięcie w pokoju rosło, gdy siedzieli, dotykając się czołami, czekając, aż ten drugi coś powie.

— Chciałbym… powiedzieć, że zrobiłbym to dla każdego, ale…

Everett zamilkł, a niedomówienie było głośne i wyraźne. Nie zrobiłby to dla kogokolwiek. Zrobił to dla T’Challi. Dla Shurii, Ramondy, Nakii, Dora Milaje, starszych, W’Kabiego, M’Baku. Dla wszystkich, których poznał podczas swojego pobytu.  
Zrobił to dla Wakandy.

T’Challa podniósł prawą rękę, aby złapać drugą stronę twarzy Everetta. Obaj oddychali płytko, gdy siedzieli tam, dzieląc się powietrzem. Napięcie wiszące w pokoju wydawało się rosnąć. Ręce Rossa unosiły się nad talią króla, wahając się, czy mają na niej spocząć. T’Challa uśmiechnął się i przeniósł kciuk na policzek agenta, czując pojedynczą łzę, kiedy przesuwał palec po miękkiej skórze.

— Everett… Dlaczego płaczesz? — zapytał, otwierając w końcu oczy.

Ujrzał smutny wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. Natychmiast wycofał się, by dać mu miejsce, ale gdy tylko znaleźli się w przyzwoitej odległości od siebie, ból przeszył ich obu i odesłał z powrotem, by zamknąć dystans, który stworzyli. Ale tym razem, kiedy się do siebie zbliżyli, Everett uniósł dłoń i położył ją na karku T’Challi, przyciągając go tak, by ich nosy dotykały się w podobny sposób jak czoła.

Gdyby któryś z nich powiedział chociaż jedno słowo albo przesunął się o centymetr, ich usta z pewnością by się dotknęły.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w milczeniu. T’Challa obejmując dłońmi twarz Everetta, który trzymał go blisko siebie. Nie rozmawiali. Nie musieli.

Kiedy wreszcie cisza została przełamana, Everett powiedział przez łzy:

— Uratowałeś mi życie tamtego dnia. Przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj i zaryzykowałeś wszystko dla życia człowieka, którego prawie nie znałeś. Czemu? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Uratowanie życia jest czymś świętym w Wakandzie — wyszeptał T’Challa, przesuwając dłoń w dół, by pochwycić szczękę Everetta. — Ratowanie czyjegoś życia, ryzykując własne, jest jedną z najbardziej bezinteresownych i szanowanych rzeczy, jakie możesz kiedykolwiek zrobić. Niemalże poświęciłeś swoje życie, aby uratować jednego z moich ludzi. Wydawało mi się, że tylko odwzajemniam przysługę.

— Ryzykowałeś wszystko, cały ten kraj, dla mnie — powiedział Everett, a łzy znów zakręciły mu się w oczach. — Zaryzykowałeś wszystko tylko dlatego, że nie pozwoliłem, by Nakia została postrzelona. Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że nie powiem nikomu o tym miejscu? Do diabła, wciąż z całą pewnością nie wiesz, że tego nie zrobię!

— Wiem, że tego nie zrobisz — odparł spokojnie T’Challa, ocierając jego łzy. — Ross spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, a T’Challa uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. — Dbasz o mój kraj i jego bezpieczeństwo, Everett. Wiem, że tak. Dlaczego inaczej tyle razy ryzykowałbyś swoje życie, żeby go chronić?

Po słowach T’Challi, przez kilka napiętych chwil ciszy, Everett siedział, mrugając załzawionymi oczami. Król miał rację. Ross dbał bardziej o zachowanie kultury i ludzi w kraju, w którym był, niż o powrót do swojego własnego.

W końcu, niespodziewanie, T’Challa zamknął odstęp między nimi.

Ich usta połączyły się, gdy cztery ręce rzuciły się na jakąkolwiek skórę, której mogły dosięgnąć. T’Challa unosił się nad Everettem, przesuwając dłoń w dół, by przytrzymać jego biodro. Nieuszkodzona ręka Everetta była umieszczona na twarzy króla, podczas gdy jego ranna drżała tam, gdzie spoczywała na szyi T’Challi. Druga dłoń króla Wakandy zacisnęła się mocno na brodzie agenta, trzymając go w miejscu, gdy się całowali.

Wokół nich świat nie wydawał się już pogrążony w ruinie. Nie znajdowali się w szczątkach laboratorium Shuri. Siedzieli w swojej małej prywatnej bańce, całując się tak, jakby świat miał się skończyć.

Tylko że tak nie było. Już nie.


End file.
